


Warm hands and belly rubs.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Rubs, FEM!KUROOKEN, Fluff, M/M, chocolate helps, painful periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is having a horribly painful period, and as if sensing it, Kuroo comes over with her warm hands and chocolate. Nothing works better against Kenma's painful periods than Kuroo's warm hands and chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm hands and belly rubs.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble because I just had a painful shark week. Figured I'd experiment some with fem!haikyuu!! characters, or at least Kuroo and Kenma as I adore them together and the ship needs a lot more fics with just them being fluffy. 
> 
> I purposely don't change the names even if I change the gender of the character, so if you're bugged by that, I suggest you either overlook it if you want to read this, or don't read it at all.   
> ps: there's seriously way too little pure kurooken fluff without anyone/anything butting in. I'm sure most of you can guess what I'm hinting at and with that, I say, Enjoy!

Kenma's periods were usually painful, but it seemed to have doubled up this month. She didn't even feel like playing games on her 3DS or on her phone because of the pain and the painkillers she got from her mom didn't help anything at all. Kenma wasn't one to complain so she just curled up and hugged her pillow. Most of all she didn't want to bother anyone because she'd not be able to do all that much to keep someone company anyway. Luckily for her it was just after school on a Friday afternoon, she had no homework and she could just relax until the worst was over. She couldn't fall asleep, as she'd risk bleeding through her tampon. She didn't particularly like tampons, but she couldn't wear pads while playing volleyball, so she just had to get used to them. 

Kenma felt horrible, really horrible, and she missed Kuroo. She knew the taller girl was just next door, but she couldn't bring herself to call her because she didn't feel like bothering her. Kenma was perfectly aware Kuroo would come over with chocolate and her warm hands faster than she'd be able to reply to the text. Kenma liked that about her, but it also annoyed her. 

She was about to reach for her phone when she heard her mother call up to her. “Kenma, Kuroo is here, I'm sending her up!” She could hear her mother and Kuroo talk a bit before footsteps sounded up the stairs and her door was opened. “Figured I'd find you here with cramps since you didn't call or text. Gotta be pretty horrible since you're not even gaming.” Kuroo put the two different chocolate plates down and put her hands at her hips. Kenma feels herself pout and sits up slowly. “It's not my fault I have a really painful period.” She reaches her hands out toward her childhood friend and girlfriend. “Hmm, painkillers didn't work I suppose?” Kuroo sat down on the bed and moved to sit behind Kenma to put her hands at her stomach. Kenma sighed pleasantly and leaned back against Kuroo. Kenma always appreciated those warm hands, especially when she had pains. It didn't even need to be period pains, Kuroo's warm hands cured belly aches too. “Never do.” Kenma huffed a bit and reached for one of the chocolate plates. She sat back as she opened it and broke off a piece. Nothing is like warm hands, belly rubs, Kuroo and chocolate. 

Kuroo was leaning against the head board of the bed, her hands were resting flat on Kenma's lower stomach and her head was on her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried for Kenma. Sure, the girl had her share of painful periods, but this one seemed to be really bad. Judging by the way her abdomen tightened every once in a while, she was holding back and trying to ignore the pain. Kuroo wasn't happy about that, but she couldn't really force Kenma to not hold back the pains. It wasn't her place to make Kenma do anything, but she would do whatever she could to make Kenma feel a bit better. 

“Kenma, give me a piece.” Kenma turned his head to look at her girlfriend before breaking off another piece. She got ready to hand it to Kuroo when she got a head shake. “Nuh-uh. Not that way.” Kuroo grinned a little when she saw the small blush spread across Kenma's cheeks as she put the chocolate piece between her lips. Kenma felt embarrassed, doing this, but it didn't bother her too much. After all, it was just Kuroo. She leaned down and bit onto the piece Kenma was holding with her mouth. She pulled the piece slowly from Kenma's mouth and kissed her softly before sitting back, her hands rubbing slow circles on Kenma's belly. She watched as Kenma munched some more chocolate and closed her eyes. 

Kenma felt drowsy and decided it was best to not fight it. Kuroo would wake her up if she slept too long. She hardly registered the soft kiss to her cheek as the duvet was wrapped around them both, but she didn't care. The warm hands stroking circles on her belly soothed her pain enough for her to fall right asleep in the comfortable arms of Kuroo. She was really thankful for those warm hands and the belly rubs. In all honesty, she was really thankful she even had Kuroo. Kenma sighed pleasantly and slept heavily for hours, her pain forgotten as the warm hands stayed on her belly. She'd need nothing more than the personal heating pillow she loved above anyone else.


End file.
